


Comfort

by McHazzy



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Post-IT (2017), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sleepovers, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McHazzy/pseuds/McHazzy
Summary: Reddie one shot - Post ch1, Richie sleeps over at Eddie's house, who's still a little shaken up about recent events.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is absolute ASS, I wrote this at like 2 in the morning plus I haven't written in literal years. I didn't read it over either so if theres any mistakes, I apologise.
> 
> Also, 3 years in this fandom and this is my first published fic?? Wowee.

Eddie wouldn't expect his mother to agree to Richie staying over for the night. After everything she had said when Eddie broke his arm he thought she'd never want to be in their presence again.

But as Eddie stood there fiddling with the drawstring of his shorts waiting for a response from her; Richie awkwardly stood at his side, she surprised him.

"Okay." She muttered. Her eyes wouldn't meet his. They kept fixated on her nails as she carefully picked at them with almost intense concentration. Eddie cringed.

They hadn't talked much at all since Eddie yelled and ran out on her that fateful day the losers met up to finally face that stupid clown as one. She wouldn't look at him and the only time she'd speak would be to call him down for dinner. The rest of the time she would stay slumped in her comfy chair watching tv in silence, probably feeling sorry for herself.

Eddie supposed she was waiting for an apology or something. She wasn't going to get one. He's not the one who needed to apologise. 

He gave a small nod in response, grabbing Richie's arm gently to guide him upstairs to his room. 

As soon as the door clicked shut Richie pounced onto Eddie's bed, making himself immediately at home.

"Jeez, who pissed in her cereal?" He cackled. Eddie glanced at him warily. He was only trying to break the tension and Eddie appreciated that but he really wasnt in the mood for Richie's jokes right now.

Richie seemed to notice, dropping his grin. Eddie sat beside him but faced the window. It was dark already and there was no one walking around outside. Just streetlights and outlines of houses and trees to see. For the first time in a long time Eddie thought Derry actually looked peaceful. 

"Do you really think It's gone?" The question was so quiet he wasnt even sure he actually said it, but Richie's uncomfortable shuffling told him otherwise. 

His friend maneuvered into the same position as Eddie, propping his head on his hand as he leaned against the cold window. 

"I hope so," adjusting his blocky glasses, Richie smiled, "And if not, we'll just beat its ass again. Like we promised." 

A smile formed onto Eddie's face, a little giggle creeping out after it. Yeah, Eddie thought, they beat it once unscathed, they could do it again right? 

The boys were now staring out into the darkness outside. Both probably thinking the same thing. What if It was still out there? Watching them from the bushes across the street. Eddie feels like if he stares at those bushes long enough he'll see those sickly bloodshot yellow eyes looking back. He suddenly began to feel hot and his palms began to sweat. There's nothing there, he tells himself, Its dead. 

A hand touched his shoulder, causing him to jerk backwards. Eddie half expected it to be the leper but instead of a diseased pulsating red hand, it was pale and soft. 

Richie eyebrows were furrowed but he was still smiling, "you okay?" 

Instead of giving a straight answer, Eddie dived into Richie, firmly wrapping his arms around his torso and pushing his face into his chest. Richie didn't hesitate to return the hug; resting his chin on Eddie's head, rubbing his back with one hand while the other held the back of his neck.

They stayed like that in silence for a good 10 minutes before Richie moved them both so their foreheads were touching.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you. On my own life." Richie spoke with such seriousness, it surprised Eddie. The sincerity of his voice made his stomach feel funny. Like he sensed there was more to what Richie was saying. Or that could just be wishful thinking. 

"You don't have to say that, Rich." Eddie murmured.

"I just want you to know." Richie said, leaning away from him to get off the bed and fetch his bag.

They took turns in the bathroom to get ready for going to sleep. Of course Eddie takes the longest so he lets Richie go in first. He admitted he was a little disappointed in him when Richie stepped out in his 'pyjamas' which was just some shorts and a shirt that Eddie swore his wore to school before. It'll get washed, who cares, Richie would say.

Eddie spent 11 minutes and 43 seconds - Richie timed him. 

"What do you even do in there?"

"Stuff you're supposed to, jackass. Like wash your face and brush you teeth." 

"For nearly 12 minutes?" Richie's voice strained into a chuckle to which Eddie replied with an eye roll. Eddie climbed into bed and watched as Richie searched through his wardrobe for an extra blanket. 

"Are- Are you sleeping on the floor?" He tried asking casually but his timid, cracking voice failed him. Richie stopped.

"Where else would I sleep?" Richie said, coyly.

Not wanting to use his words, Eddie patted the bed a couple times. His friend shrugged and made his way over, lifting up the covers and making himself comfortable. He then reached over to the lamp on the desk next to the bed, tugging the cord, letting the room be consumed into nothing. 

Richie was faced away from Eddie but that didn't stop him from stretching out his arms to grab at Richie's sides. Once he got a grip he pulled himself closer to the warm, slightly larger body and snuggled his cheek into his back. Eddie's hands secured themselves onto Richie's stomach.

Richie didn't do much in return other than placing one hand over Eddie's, but it was enough. 

Eddie didn't dare open his eyes. Whenever it was time for bed and he finally built himself up to turn off the lamp, he would always hurry to slam his head onto the pillow and squeeze his eyes shut, never to open them again until morning. 

Eddie hated the dark. Always has, always will. At least this time he had Richie with him. Richie would never let the dark get him. Eddie felt himself slip away into deep sleep.


End file.
